


Silver

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [66]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Between the four of them and with Jennie’s tacit approval, they had come up with a story about Sidney and Jennifer’s parents.
Relationships: Sidney Chambers/Geordie Keating
Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/511270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles Day 11 prompt: Silver.

Silver wouldn’t have been Geordie’s first choice but, as Caro had pointed out, it was much less noticeable than gold, especially on Sidney’s pale skin.

The first few weeks Sidney wears it, Geordie can’t take his eyes off it whenever they’re together. Sidney teases him about it a few times, makes some joke about hypnotizing him with a shiny object. Geordie doesn’t know what Sidney sees on his face, but whatever it is makes Sidney go soft and let the teasing drop.

Between the four of them and with Jennie’s tacit approval, they had come up with a story about Sidney and Jennifer’s parents, how the aunt who raised them had squirrelled away their wedding rings, passing one to each child when they were old enough. 

Jennie flaunts her gold band; Geordie wouldn’t be surprised to find out she’s honed the edge to a razor for anyone who gives her Johnny a look she doesn’t like.

Sidney treats his ring almost with awe, as if he half-expects it to vanish if he treats it roughly and that makes Geordie a little tense, too. The spring after Geordie puts the ring on Sidney’s hand, the first time he catches Sidney in the vicarage garden, up to his wrists in loose earth, the silver completely caked over, Geordie feels like he finally relaxes. 


End file.
